memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
D'Kora class
The D'Kora-class Marauder was a type of advanced starship utilized by the Ferengi Alliance during the 24th century. This class of vessel was, at times, referred to by several classifications, including both a warship and transport ship by the Federation, and as an attack vessel by the Ferengi themselves. ( ) Technical data During the early 2360s, Starfleet had no specific data on the design of the vessel, and at the time of first contact, possessed the general knowledge that Ferengi technology was estimated to be generally equal, but not identical, to Federation technology. Upon first view of this class vessel in 2364, Jean-Luc Picard described it as a "very impressive design." ( ) The D'Kora-class was described by Geordi La Forge as being "almost as fast" as a Federation starship. ( ) Overall, the class was shorter in length than a Galaxy-class. ( ) Tactical systems The D'Kora-class Marauder was equipped with a variety of phasers, possessing placements for weapon ports at the "claws", positioned on the port and starboard sides, and a torpedo launcher located at the peak of the ship's primary hull. ( ) This class of vessel was also equipped with a forward missile launcher. ( ) Image:Kreechta firing.jpg|Firing energy weapon Image:Praks marauder.jpg|Firing a weapon Image:Ferengi missile.jpg|Ferengi missile In addition, the D'Kora-class was equipped with a form of energy weapon emitted from the aft of the ship, detectable by a marked power surge prior to discharge. The resulting electromagnetic pulse was capable of weakening the deflector shield power of a Galaxy-class starship, as well as the capability of depleting the fusion generator and batteries by as much as thirty percent in a single discharge. ( ) :The script described the weapon as a "crackling pulse attack", explaining the effects of this unnamed weapon-type as "an electric-wave arc that ripples out and back from the trailing sides. It is something like a spacebourne stingray." Aside from the script, the only other clues describing this weapon include a notation in the ''Star Trek Encyclopedia, which described it as a "powerful plasma energy burst," and the various Star Trek writer's guides, which state a similar description, describing "a very powerful energy/wave weapon."'' In cases where a D'Kora s DaiMon was forced to surrender, the ship would extend its "neck", and open the ship's weapon ports to expose the ship's sensitive areas. This posture was also sometimes viewed as a preparation to attack. ( ) :The script described this process of the ship going into this posture as, "the snake head-like prow's pushing out from the ship body," and "the Ferengi ship now extends gun-like arms from either side of the prow." This posture was only shown in "The Last Outpost" during the Ferengi surrender, which according to Probert, "the Marauder's stretching neck was a ''locked-in script requirement, to reveal their ship's sensitive areas as their way of surrendering." http://flare.solareclipse.net/cgi2/ultimatebb.cgi/topic/6/554/4.html#000045 http://flare.solareclipse.net/cgi2/ultimatebb.cgi/topic/6/2594/3.html#000037 Ships commissioned ;Named : * Krayton * Kreechta ;Unnamed : * Bok's Marauder * Goss's Marauder * Nunk's Marauder * Prak's Marauder * Tarr's Marauder * Torrot's Marauder Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** (database image) ** Background The term "D'Kora-class" was first associated with this Ferengi starship class in "Force of Nature", and again in display graphics appearing in the two above referenced Voyager episodes. With exception to Nog's reference to attack cruisers in , the only reference to this design being referred to as a "Marauder" (outside of the Star Trek Encyclopedia) was in a display graphic appearing in "Inside Man" (shown right). Model The studio model for the Ferengi Marauder was originally designed by Andrew Probert and built by Greg Jein. It first appeared in "The Last Outpost", where is it referenced in the script as being "a strange horseshoe crab-like design, a bit smaller than the Enterprise." As in the cases of the AeroWing or the Calypso, both in concept and practice, an unseen element in the D'Kora-class design was an integrated auxiliary craft designed to drop down from the bottom of the ship's neck. The outline of the shuttle appearing on the belly of the Marauder, which can be seen (shown right) as having a swept-forward wing, was the furthest that this design was taken by the production team. http://flare.solareclipse.net/cgi2/ultimatebb.cgi/topic/6/554/4.html#000045 The D'Kora-class model (measuring 36"x32") was listed in the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction with an estimated sale price of $4,000 to $6,000; it sold for $15,000 ($18,000 with premium). Apocrypha The D'Kora-class has made appearances in several video games including Star Trek: The Next Generation - Echoes from the Past, Star Trek: The Next Generation - Birth of the Federation, Star Trek: Armada, Star Trek: Armada II and Star Trek: Bridge Commander. External link * Category:Ferengi starship classes de:D'kora-Klasse es:Clase D'Kora